totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Niekończąca się podróż...
Chris szedł sobie czerwonym dywanem prosto w stronę hotelu. Chris: Ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Camilie: Moment! Wepchnęła się przed kamerę. Camilie; A przywitanie? Chris: Szesnaście gwiazd, które miało zaszczyt czy też pecha powróciło do naszej szalonej gry! Tak.. to limitowana edycja rodem niczym All-Stars! Łączymy tradycję jak nasze zadanie w którym skakali do dobrze znanego im klifu. Niektórzy zostali dosłownie rzuceni na brzeg, inni dosłownie pogryzienie i niektórzy całkiem popsuli zabawę. W ten sposób wyznaczyliśmy grupę złożoną z ośmiu osób. I tu zaczyna się innowacja bo frajerzy myśleli, że będą drużyną a tak nie jest! Hah! Camilie: Chris ignorujesz mnie... Chris: Co najlepsze? Sądzili iż ten sezon również odbędzie się na wyspie! To by było zbyt banalne. Dlatego jesteśmy tutaj. w hotelu w niesamowitym.. opuszczonym mieście gdzie wszystko jest za darmo! Zwycięska grupa zmierzyła się w drugim, błahym zadaniu o to kto pierwszy wyskoczy na dach ów budynku. Alejandro nie podjął się ryzyka i jako pierwszy znalazł się na szczycie! Przegrani natomiast musieli odbyć głosowanie na trzy osoby z swojej drużyny. Camilie: Moje głosowanie! Chris: Okazało się, ze byli nimi Duncan, Xavier oraz Heather. Zaskoczenie. Jak się dowiedzieli na samiuteńkim końcu ceremonia będzie miała inny wydźwięk. Alejandro został tzw. mistrzem gry i podczas ceremonii mógł wywalić jedną osobę z gry. Oszczędził swoją kochanicę czy jakkolwiek to nazwać.. ale chodzi o Heather. Zły chłopak okazał się ciekawszą propozycją i jego również oszczędził sprawiając iż niedoszły zwycięzca z ostatniego sezonu został pogrzebany na stosie i jego szanse na wygraną zostały spalone do zera. Camilie: Bez sensu porównanie... Chris: Musisz się wcinać? Nagle dostała maślanych oczu, że w końcu ją zauważył. Chris: Ehh.. jak potoczy się dalsza gra? Wymaga strategii, przemyśleń i co najważniejsze sprytu! Jak się odnajdą w nowych zadaniach? Ile zgarniemy krytyk od widzów i dlaczego nie ma z nami Chefa! Camilie: Sam się zwolnił nie pamiętasz? Chris: I psujesz niespodzianki! Camilie: Znowu! Chris: Oglądajcie nas w Totalnej Porażce: Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Hotel Zawodnicy mieli całą noc by zaznajomić się z hotelem i przydziałami. Był on podzielony na wiele pięter, gdzie każde odpowiadało innej roli. Luksusowy apartament Piętro piętnaste, obejmujący strefę dla vipów. Jedno z pięter które mają w sobie jakąkolwiek klasę i styl. Jedynie Szesnaste piętro gdzie rezydował Chris z Camilie miało znacznie podwyższone standardy. Ów piętro było przeznaczone dla mistrza gry z poprzedniego odcinka, gdzie mógł zabrać z sobą jedną osobę do towarzystwa. Courtney: Więc.. Delikatnie stukała kieliszkiem z wodą. Courtney: Zaskakuje mnie fakt, że mnie zaprosiłeś. Alejandro: Czyż nie mogę wykonać miłego gustu dla dziewczyny, którą w sobie niegdyś rozkochałem? Courtney: Nie? I dla jasności było to n a odwrót. Alejandro: Po co wracać do przeszłości. Courtney: Przejdź lepiej do sensu twojego zaproszenia. Wzięła łyk wody, a Al siadł sobie po drugiej stronie stołu ubrany wciąż w szlafrok. Alejandro: Chodzi mi głównie o grę. Uniosła wymownie brew. Alejandro: W końcu jesteś jedyną z osób, które rozumieją czym jest strategia. Courtney: Punkt za docenienie, minus za podlizywanie się. Alejandro: Więc wychodzę na zero. Jak uroczo. Courtney: Skończ bo zaraz nie wytrzymam. O ile pamiętam porzuciłeś mnie, przez ciebie wyleciałam choć byłam blisko wygranej. I to dwa razy! Na dodatek złośliwie zostawiłeś Duncana! Alejandro: Potraktuj to jako prezent. Courtney: Hmm? Alejandro: Nie lepiej osobiście go wywalić? Courtney: Bez różnicy. Alejandro: Czyli przekonanie cię będzie.. dość trudne. Courtney: Odkrywcze. Alejandro: Mrr.. sarkazm. Courtney: I again... Alejandro: Więc ostatnia rzecz. Uśmiechnął się. Alejandro: Co zrobisz kiedy większość będzie na nas polowała. Bo przyznajmy to, silni z nas gracze. A raczej to łatwy sposób. Zaczęła znacząco zastanawiać się nad jego słowami. Było w nim nieco ziarna prawdy. On w milczeniu odszedł do garderoby, ona została przy stole kończąc swoje śniadanie. Courtney (Pokój zwierzeń): Miło! Pierwsza. Ale do rzeczy! Co on sobie wyobraża odwalając taką pokazówkę! Naprawdę sądzi, że dam mu się wmanipulować! Sama mam plan i celem jest on sam jak i jego ex. A co do swoich to myślę, że Gwen będzie bardzo pożyteczna. W ostateczności mam Duncana... Fuj... Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Courtney nie jest głupia i z czasem to zauważy. Dopóki będzie się miało ją poniekąd po swojej stronie mogę się czuć bardziej bezpieczny. Poza tym mam na oku inne panie, które z równą chęcią można sobie przygarnąć. Baraki Było to piętro czternaste, gdzie mieściły się tylko i wyłącznie łóżka, niewielka komoda gdzie zawodnicy mogli postawić bagaże oraz osobna "koedukacyjna" łazienka. Strefa nie była najgorsza i była przeznaczona dla pozostałych, którzy nie zostali wybrani przez mistrza gry lub pozostali w grze, ale będący w skrzyni. Sierra: Heheheh! Pesetą nagle oderwała wąs z Cody'ego. Ten wyskoczył z piskiem. Cody: Aaa! Co to ma być!? Sierra: Ooo! Obudziłeś się? Cody: Sierra? Co ty wyczyniasz? Sierra: Nic! Po prostu.. Wrzuciła ów włos do torebki. Sierra: Muszę mieć coś co będzie mnie przypominało o tobie! Gwen: Nie lepiej go poprosić? Sierra: Rywalka w miłości! Z wściekłą twarzą coraz bardziej naciskała na Gwen. Gwen: Emm.. tak.. LeShawna: Lasce odwaliło do reszty! Odciągnęła Gwen od niej. LeShawna: Daj se z nimi spokój. Gwen: Nawet nie zamierzałam nic ale dzięki. LeShawna: Pewnie laska. Przybiły sobie żółwika. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): Jak dobrze, że LeShawna jest.. chyba bym ześwirowała tutaj sama. Mamy aż za nadto osób z którymi ledwo co da się znieść. Tymczasem Victor wciąż próbował trafić Jen poduszkami. Victor: Co tchórzysz? Chowała się za łóżkiem. Noah: Cóż za dziecinna gra.. rodem na wasz poziom. Sam oberwał jedną z poduszek. Victor: Milczeć ja tu wygrywam! Beth: Brawo! Lindsay: Ale super! Siedziały i kibicowały mu. Z boku Paolo przystawiał się do Lindsay, a ta z krzywą twarzą zaczęła wtulać się w Beth. Lindsay (Pokój zwierzeń): Jestem w depresji! Ten dziwnie pachnący pączek łazi za mną i mnie przeraża. Przez to nawet lakier na moich paznokciach nie chce snąć bo się pocą! Victor: Haha! Rzucił ostatnią poduszką gdy nagle wyskoczyła Jen i odbiła inną pochwyconą. Poduszka trafiła prosto w jego twarz i spadł z łóżka. Jen: Nie zadzieraj ze mną. Wskoczyła i zaczęła się wyginać, jakby w swoim tańcu zwycięstwa. Blaineley: Żałosne.. normalnie.. żałosne. Wstała i odeszła od całej bandy. Blaineley (Pokój zwierzeń): Żadne z nich nie bierze gry na poważnie i ja ich nie mam zamiaru tak brac na poważnie. Poza tym ja! Blaineley O'Halloran mam już małych pomocników. Piwnice Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, pokój całkowicie pozbawiony jakichkolwiek standardów czy to estetycznych czy sanitarno-humanitarnych. Jednym słowem syf przeznaczony dla pechowej dwójki, która przetrwała ceremonię eliminacyjną. Heather: Ugh! Wkurzona kręciła się w kółko. Heather: Ten cholerny parszywiec.. Zaciskała wściekle pięść. Heather: Ci cholerni ludzie... Duncan: Ogarniesz się? Jak gdyby nic siedział rozwalony na jakiś skrzynkach. Heather: Nie! Jestem wściekła. Duncan: Żyłka ci pęknie jak nie przestaniesz. Heather: Żeby ciebie coś nie trafiło. Wywrócił tylko oczami chcąc tylko stąd wyjść. Duncan: Baby.. Zaśmiał się kpiąco. Duncan: Nie nadążysz. Parter Parter jest głównym miejscem spotkań zawodników przed zadaniami. Z reguły. Po południu zawodnicy na wezwanie Chrisa zebrali się w całym komplecie. Camilie: No.. wszyscy są? Rozgladała się i sprawdzała czy czasem nikogo nie brakuje. Heather: Proszę, paniczów nie ma. Gwen: Wstałaś lewą nogą co? Heather: Nie mam ochoty marnować na ciebie słów. Gwen: Uuu.. ostro. Wkurzona odsunęła się od niej. Duncan: On tak zawsze co nie? Objął ją, jednak ta poczuła się nieswojo i zdjęła jego rękę z swojego ramienia. W końcu winda zjechała na dół i Courtney z Alejandrem pojawili się wraz z Chrisem. Chris: Czas na zadanie! Ogłosił zawodnikom, którzy już o tym wiedzieli. Noah: Poważnie? Chris: Ciii! Z moich ust to brzmi lepiej. Sierra: Prawda! O wiele lepiej. Speszona Camilie poczuła jakby coś ją trafiło i zaczęła pomrukiwać. Camilie: Nie lubię cię... Podeszła blisko Sierry wciąż będąc.. w amoku. Sierra: Brr... Zaczęła się trząść. Sierra: Rozpal mnie Cody! Pochwyciła go w ramiona. Paolo: Hmmm.. Chciał zrobić to samo z Lindsay, ale ta przykleiła się do Beth. Beth: Oj Lindsay! Też cię lubię, ale to robi się dziwne. Lindsay: Po prostu cię kocham Beth! Beth: Ja ciebie też przyjaciółko! Paolo: Ehh.. Chris: Dobrze.. skoro już wyznaliście sobie wszystko czas przejść do sedna. Courtney do pozostałych! Posłuchała i stanęła z resztą grupy. Chris: Czas więc na zadanie! Nim jednak zaczniemy mam nowinę! Alejandro jako mistrz gry podzieli was na zespoły. Zapanowało niezadowolenie wśród pozostałych zawodników. Heather: Chris, ty na poważnie! Alejandro: Zżera cię zazdrość widzę. Heather: Ty... ty... Chris: No no.. ogarnij się. Jeszcze będzie czas na rozładowanie emocji! Alejandro. Dobierz sobie czwórkę zawodników do zespołu. Alejandro: No.. Beth, Lindsay.. Zadowolone podbiegły do niego. Alejandro: Hmm.. może Jen oraz.. Duncan. Duncan: Serio kolo? Alejandro: Serio. Jen: No wiedziałeś kogo wziąć. Specjalnie minęła Victora by poczuł zazdrość, że pierwsza została wybrana. Chris: Druga grupa to? Alejandro: Myślę.. Prześledził pozostałe osoby i zastanowił się kilkakrotnie nad decyzją. Alejandro: Courtney, Victor, Blaineley, Sierra i Cody. Chris: A więc Noah, LeShawna, Gwen, Paolo oraz Heather. Paolo: Yay! Super team! Heather: Bez ciebie byłby dużo lepszy... Chris: Drużyny! Skierował się do wszystkich. Chris: Macie pięć minut na wybór kapitana. Przy wygranej będzie on mistrzem gry! Alejnadro: Ohh.. dwa razy z rzędu? Cudnie! Chris: Nie? Przerwał jego samozachwyt. Chris: Aż takich przywilejów nie możesz mieć i kto inny trafi z twojego teamu ma nim zostać. Heather: Haha! Chris: Pozostałe osoby z drużyny będą nietykalne i równie bezpieczne co mistrz gry, jednak beż żadnych przywilejów. Kapitan którego drużyna trafi na ostatnie miejsce w zadaniu automatycznie trafi do zagrożonej trójki. Kapitan z drugiego miejsca będzie w dogodnej pozycji. Drużyny z drugiego i trzeciego miejsca trafią do sali obrad, gdzie w głosowaniu zdecydujecie które dwie osoby dołączą do was. Noah: Moment? A zwycięzcy nie mogą głosować? Gwen: To całkiem nie far co nie? LeShawna: Szwindel! Chris: Moje show, moje zasady. Już ogarniać waszych kapitanów! I każda z drużyn zaczęła osobno się naradzać. Jen: Jako członek drużyny, chcę bym ja została kapitanką. Duncan: Poważnie? Ty? Jen: Coś ci się nie podoba? Duncan: Zresztą. Włożył ręce do kieszeni. Duncan: Marne szanse na wygraną. Jen: Nie denerwuj mnie! Na pewno wygram! Beth: Chciałaś powiedzieć wygramy? Jen: Nieważne słowa.. liczy się przekaz. Lindsay: O ja głosuję na nią! Beth: Jestem za zdaniem Lindsay. Alejandro: Skoro nikomu innemu nie zależy. Jen: No! Dobra decyzja. Dumnie stanęła przed nimi. Victor: Uhh.. Skierował wzrok na drużynę. Victor: Dajcie mi być kapitanem! Zemszczę się przeciwko niej! Blaineley: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Ja powinnam wami prowadzić. Courtney: Ty? Zaśmiała się. Courtney: Najwyżej co możesz dołączyć do Chrisa w grze w bingo. Blaineley: Uu... taka riposta, że nawet nie poczułam. Courtney: Żadne z was się nie nadaje. Sierra: A ja? Znam wszystkich słabości i jestem silna! Victor: Jasne.. By udowodnić przywaliła mu w twarz i obity padł na ziemię. Sierra: Widzicie! Dziewczyny zaczęły wrzeszczeć i się przekomarzać o rolę kapitana. Cody się skulił i w przerażeniu chciał by w końcu zakończyli ten spór. Victor wciąż był z lekka oszołomiony po ciosie Sierry. Cody (Pokój zwierzeń): Ta drużyna mnie przeraża. Ona jest za bardzo... chaotyczna! Dzięki Alejandro... Sierra: Mam pomysł! Podniosła Cody'ego. Sierra: Cody! Zdecyduj kto ma być kapitanem? Blaineley: On? Chyba żarty sobie stroicie! Courtney: On jedyny ma jeszcze głos. Pozwólmy mu dojść do słowa. Sierra; Yay! Mądra ja. Odstawiła go na dół. Sierra: No Cody! Wiesz kogo wybrać. Cody: Tak? Sierra: No tak! Cody: Więc.. Wskazał na Blaineley. Blaineley: Ja? Oww!! Victor: Co!? Podniósł się w napuchniętym policzkiem. Cody: Tak postanowiłem! Sierra: Zgadzam się z twoją decyzją. Wtuliła się w niego, przyprawiając o duszności. I została trzecia drużyna. Gwen: Wolę nie peszyć, ale ktoś musi się zgłosić. LeShawna: Nawet wiem kto. Wymownie spojrzała się na Heather, która natychmiast kiwała na nie. Heather: Zapomnijcie o mnie. Nie mam zamiaru trafić do zagrożonych jeśli przegramy! LeShawna: Ta? Ale my jakoś chcemy byś ty była kapitanem. Heather: Sama nim sobie bądź. LeShawna: Oo z reguły się rządzisz a teraz odpuszczasz? Heather: Jestem z patałachami. Tyle w temacie. LeShawna: Zaraz ci wbiję rozumu.. Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się szarpać między sobą. W tym samym czasie Paolo wyszedł przed szereg. Paolo: Ja będę kapitanem! Wypiął się dumnie, a resztę drużyny zamurowało. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): A sądziłam, że nie może być gorzej. Rzadko kiedy ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek miał rację. Przynajmniej nie będzie nikt ważny stracony. Chris: A więc... Paolo, Blaineley oraz Jen. Dobra! Wasza trójka uda się z Camilie. Pozostali jadą ze mną. Camilie: Chodźmy więc! I wszyscy się rozeszli w odpowiednie strony. Kapitanowie udali się razem z Camilie, a pozostała dwunasta wsiadła do autobusu. Zadanie Zawodnicy z niecierpliwością siedzieli w autobusie. Chris: Ależ miła okolica co nie! Noah: Gdyby nie było zasłonięte byłoby lepiej widać. Victor: Nieważne dokąd się udamy! Przyjął zwycięską pozę. Victor: Moja grupa wygra! Sierra: Podoba mi się ten entuzjazm! Victor: Motywacja działa. Courtney: Powiedz Chris lepiej o samym zadaniu. Chris: Samo zadanie? Gwałtownie zahamował autobusem, aż wszyscy podskoczyli z siedzeń. Beth: Nie.. Spadły jej okulary i panicznie zaczęła ich szukać. Beth: Linds pomóż.. Lindsay: Okej! Wstała i nagle rozległ się trzask. Beth: I co ja zrobię? Lindsay: Wiem! Kucnęła na czworaka i zaczęła prowadzić ją niczym pies przewodnik. Lindsay (Pokój zwierzeń): Widziałam kiedyś jak ktoś już tak robił i pomagał w ten sposób! Beth jest moją NPNCŻ i zawsze jej pomogę! ----- Po wyjściu z autobusu zawodnicy widzieli przed sobą coś w rodzaju planszy. Chris: Witajcie w Monopoly w stylu Greckim! Victor: Mamy przewagę! Heather: Hmmm.. mieliśmy zawodnika z tego sezonu. I mógł on zostać z nami ale nie! LeShawna: Do kogo to było. Heather: Zgaduj. Znowu mierzyły się wzrokiem. Chris: Skupienie ludzie! Widzicie przed sobą pole do gry. Nie jest ono zawiłe i prowadzi do jednego tego samego miejsca. Wskazał na sam koniec, gdzie przywiązani do lin byli Paolo, Jen oraz Blaineley. Blaineley: Chyba sobie kpicie ze mnie! Szarpała się będąc związaną. Jen: Całkiem znośnie. Paolo: I ciepełko z dołu. Wyciągnął swoje stopy. Jen: Jest ciepło.. smoła czy cokolwiek to jest daje pary. Chris: Waszym zadaniem jest przejść przez planszę. Istnieją trzy rodzaje pół. Odkaszlnął. Chris: Pierwsze pole to pole kierunku. Pisze ile pól możecie iść naprzód bądź w tył. Pole samobójcy, sprawiające iż wasz kapitan będzie bliżej wpadnięcia do kadzi. I pole wyzwania które musicie wykonać. Alejandro: Więc kapitanowie zwisają i mogą wpaść do kadzi? Chris: Powiedzmy, kapitan ma pięć żyć. Kiedy traficie na pole samobójcy traci życie. Kiedy nie wykonacie zadania, traci życie. Utrata pięciu z nich to automatyczna przegrana. Wygra drużyna, która przejdzie całą planszę albo której jedyny kapitan wciąż będzie wisiał nas dołem z smołą. Heather: Nie ułatwiasz gry. Chris: Taka ma skromna rola. Rzucił zawodnikom trzy masywne kostki. Chris: Zaczynacie w kolejności jakiej Alejandro ustalił drużyny. A więc.. Duncan: W ogóle Chris mamy iść razem czy jak? Chris: No chyba oczywiste, że razem jako drużyna. Ale zadanie wykonuje rzucający. Chyba iż to będzie niespodzianka. Cody: Jaka? Chris: Za dużo zdradziłem. Uniósł gwizdek i zagwizdnął. Chris: Start! ----- Alejandro: Skoro rzucamy na zmianę. Pochwycił za kostkę. Ja zacznę! Zamachnął się i rzucił. Wypadły dwa oczka. Duncan: Słabo.. Alejnadro: Od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Ruszyli przed siebie. Dziwnie przyglądali się jak Beth była prowadzona przez Lindsay. Alejandro: Pole z zadaniem. No.. ciekawe.. Nagle rozległ się huk. Alejandro: Hmm? Prosto w niego jechał rydwan, który przywalił prosto w niego i przejechał po nim. Beth: Co to było? Nic nie widzę.. Lindsay: Hau! Ja cię prowadzę. Duncan: Ahahaha... żyjesz? Alejandro: Chriiiis... Chris: Nie zatrzymałeś rydwanu, który uciekł z toru. Jak przykro.. Lina Jen nieco się obniżyła. ----- Nastąpiła kolejka drugiej grupy. Cody: Może ja zacznę. Pochwycił za kostkę. Victor: Dawaj! Oby sześć, oby sześć! Pozostała dwójka była zamyślona. Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): Coś mi przyszło na myśl. Skoro kapitanką była wybrana Blaineley powinnam być zazdrosna i wpakować ją do skrzyni! Sierra: Mogę ja rzucić? Cody: No możesz. Sierra: Łii! Wzięła kostkę i przyjrzała się planszy. Zauważyła wymarzone pole i liczyła, że trafi. Sierra: Oby szczęście dopisało. Rzuciła i wypadło pięć oczek. Sierra: Hurra! Całą drużyną udali się na pole samobójcy. Chris: Blaineley jest bliżej smoły! Jak przykro. Lina się poluzowała. ----- Heather: Dawać mi ją! Zabrała kostkę i rzuciła nią. Heather: Nie mogę być gorsza od niego. Noah: Popisy. Kostka się turlała, aż w końcu wskazała czwórkę. Heather: No! Poszli drużyną na miejsce. Nagle pole się zatrzęsło. Pojawiła się miska z specjałami. Heather: Co to ma być!? Chris: Jedzenie z jednego z wyzwań. Chyba to co zostało z podarunków dla Greckiej Wyroczni. Haha! Masz minutę na wszamanie. Heather: Nie tknę tego.. mowy.. LeShawna: Tkniesz! Na siłę zaczęła ją napychać jedzeniem. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): LeShawna przysięgam. Jeśli przegramy osobiście wydrę się na wszystkich by to ciebie wpakowali do tej cholernej skrzyni! Gwen: Dałaś radę. Poklepała ledwo co przytomną Heather. Heather: Niedobrze.. mi.. Zwymiotowała prosto na ową planszę. Chris: Obrzydliwe.. ale wasz kapitan ciągle ma pięć żyć. Kolejni! ----- Duncan: Któraś z was chce rzucić? Spytał się dziewczyn. Beth: Ja mogę.. Wyciągnęła ręce chcąc chwycić kostkę. Beth: Jak tylko ją znajdę.. Duncan: Łap. Rzucił jej i odbiła się od niej. Beth upadła na Lindsay a kostka zatrzymała się na szóstce. Chris: Niezły rzut Beth! Drużyna udała się sześć pól do przodu. Chris: Ale i tak peszek! Lindsay: Ładna czaszka. Jen: Naprawdę ludzie!? Naprawdę!?!? Została opuszczona w dół. Chris: Zostały ci trzy życia. Oj kiepsko, kiepsko. ----- Victor wziął kostkę i zamachnął z całej siły wyrzucając pięć oczek. Victor: Idziemy naprzód! Dumnie całą grupą szli przed siebie. Courtney: Już? Stanęli na pole z strzałką. Victor: Gdzie moje zadanie!? Courtney: Rozejrzyj się... Victor: Aha! Wskazał na objazd. Victor: Idziemy dalej! W końcu idąc objazdem trafili na pole pierwsze. Cody: I od początku.. Chris: A co ciekawsze! Rozległ się mroczny odgłos. Chris: Pole samobójcy! Courtney; Ta drużyna jest do banii! ----- Gwen: Dajcie mi ją. Wzięła kostkę. Noah: Nie piątka ani czwórka. Inaczej zawalimy. Gwen: Dobrze wiedzieć. Zamachnęła się i rzuciła kostką. Wypadła szczęśliwa piątka Noah: Przynajmniej będzie ciekawie. Poszli całą grupą na kolejne pole. Było to ponowne pole z zadaniem. Chris: Gwen! Twoje greckie wyzwanie. Uśmiechnął się. Chris: To zwykła.. zagadka? Posmutniał bo było dość łatwe. Gwen: Ufff.. myślałam że coś boleśniejszego będzie. Chris: A więc. Wziął kartkę z zagadką. Chris: Nuta w literze, gości w kraterze, miasto ciepleje. Gwen: Cała zagadka? Chris: Pięć.. cztery.. Gwen: Pompeje! Chodzi o wybuch w Pompejach? Chris: Tak, choć... a zresztą zaliczam! Paolo: ŁiiI! ---- Alejandro: Rzucaj! W końcu zdołał się pozbierać. Duncan: Luz.. Rzucił kostką i wypadła trójka. Pośpiesznie się udali. Chris: A więc zadanie! Duncan: No to pokazuj co to jest. Chris: Proszę! Ukazał wysoki nasączony kij. Chris: Musisz się wspiąć na kij i pochwycić figurkę. Jeśli spadniesz lub dopadną cię płomienie tracicie punkt. Duncan: Płomienie!? Miał on pochodnię gotową do odpalenia. Duncan zaczął natychmiast się wspinać. Poszło dość sprawie, szczególnie iż to zadanie stworzone dla młodocianego kryminalisty. W połowie drogi Chris zdołał podpalić słup, jednak ogień tylko rozbawił go. Duncan: Tylko tyle? Pewny siebie parł naprzód aż chwycił figurkę kolosa i zeskoczył z nią na dół. Drużyna była pod wrażeniem. Jen: Wciąż w grze! Chris: No jednak zostaniecie przy trójce. Gratulacje! Kolejni. ----- Courtney: Skoro on dał radę. Wzięła za kostkę. Courtney: To i ja dam radę! Rzuciła ją i los sprawił, że wypadła.. Courtney: Dalej! Stała między pięć a cztery. Nagle Victor uderzył nogą. Sierra: Iii? Padło na pięć. Cody: AAA... Sierra: Nieee... Smutni poszli na pole samobójcy. Chris: Dwa życia dla Blaineley.. słabo, oj słabo! Następni! ---- LeShawna: W porząsiu! Wzięła za kostkę i zamachnęła się. LeShawna: Leci! Walnęła omyłkowo w Noaha. LeShawna: Sorry kolo.. Noah: Bolało.. Kosta jakimś cudem spadła jeszcze raz z góry na niego i przygniotła go. Pojawiła się jednak szczęśliwa szóstka. LeShawna: Idziemy ludziska! Pochwyciła za Noaha i kostkę i poszli drużyną. Heather: No brawo tłustodupna. Stanęli na polu z czaszką. Heather: Tracimy przewagę! LeShawna: Chcesz znowu oberwać? ----- Alejandro: Jakimś cudem jesteśmy w grze. Duncan: Widzisz. Dajemy radę. Alejandro: Tsa.. Spojrzał się na Lindsay. Alejandro: Teraz twoja kolej o piękna. Lindsay: Nie będę się wykłócała. Wstała ciągnąć nieco Beth. Beth: Znowu idziemy. Zatrzymał ją. Alejandro: Spokojnie, poprowadzę cię. Teraz Linds musi rzucać. Beth: Jak miło. Wtuliła się. Zazdrosna Lindsay rzuciła kostką. Wypadło jeden. Duncan: Daleko nie mieliśmy. Stanęli jedno pole dalej. Chris: Pole z zadaniem! Lindsay: Yay! Klaskała i piszczała. Chris: Dobra... nie tak ostro. Ostudził jej zapał. Chris: Co mamy? W ciągu pięciu minut przebierz się w strój.. Nagle rozdarła z siebie ciuchy, kiedy usłyszała słowo przebierz. Lindsay: Kąpielowy może być!? Chris: Emm.. czemu nie? Zaliczam zadanie! Lindsay: Yay! Chris: Następni! ----- Sierra: Zgadnijcie czyja kolej! śliniła się w jego stronę. Cody: Proszę.. czuję się nieswojo. Odsunął się od niej z kostką. Sierra: Rzucaj, rzucaj, rzucaj. Courtney: Ogar.. plis. Victor: Rzucaj! Do zwycięstwa. Courtney (Pokój zwierzeń): Trzeba była udawać miłą dla tego Latynosa. Może wtedy dałby mi jakąś normalną drużynę. Choć automatyczne wrzucenie Blaineley do skrzyni jest równie ciekawą okazją. Właśnie! Mam Sierrę, która zrobi to co Cody. *zaciera ręce* Courtney: Powodzenia w rzucie! Cody: Dzięki. Rzucił i wypadła.. kolejna piątką. Cody: Przepraszam ludzie. Courtney: Ależ nic się nie stało starałeś się. Sierra: Wrr.. Nieprzychylnie mierzyła ją wzrokiem. Jej lina opadła znacząco nisko. Blaineley: Co za debilna drużyna! Chris: Co poradzić co nie? Zaśmiał się jej kpiąco w oczy. Chris: Kolejni! ----- Noah: Teraz ja.. Powiedział całkiem bez żadnych emocji. Noah: Mpff.. Rzucił kostką, która się poturlała. Heather: Słaby rzut. Gwen: Przestań jęczeń. Kostka w końcu się zatrzymała i wypadły dwa oczka. Drużyna przesunęła się dwa pola. Chris: Widocznie! pole przejścia! Noah: świetnie... Chris: Przechodzicie na pole do tyłu! Noah: Na serio!? Cofnęli się o jedno pole. Heather: Genialnie.. byliśmy na prowadzeniu u znowu do tyłu. Chris: Co poradzić, kolejni! ----- Alejandro: Chris, właśnie. Podszedł bliżej niego. Alejandro: Kto ma teraz rzucać? Chris: No chyba kolejka zatacza koło. Alejandro: Oh racja. Wziął kostkę od Duncana i zamachnął się. Wypadło sześć oczek. Alejandro: W.. Miał powiedzieć w drogę, ale powoli udali się na pole. Duncan: O coś ci chodzi? Alejandro: Cii.. Zbliżył się na pole i nastąpił. Nic się nie stało na szczęście. Jednak chwila ta nie trwała długo bo nadleciał głaz. Alejandro: Haha! Odskoczył na bok, na szczęście nie dając się z nim zderzyć. Lindsay: To było takie.. Beth: Jakie? Serio.. nie zauważyłam. Podeszła naprzód wywalając się o własne nogi. Chris: Meh.. nie takie fajne, skoro się spodziewałeś. Zaliczam. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Dwa razy tego samego błędu nie popełniam. Nie leży to w mojej naturze. ----- Victor: Ludzie! Stąpał przed szeregiem niczym generał. Victor: Przegrywamy. Zacisnął pięść. Victor: Ale... Wskazał na horyzont. Victor: To musimy przegrać. Wszyscy zgodnie unieśli ręce poza Cody'm. Cody: Jak to? Courtney: To oczywiste. Wskazała na panią kapitan. Courtney: Pamiętasz słowa Chrisa. Sierra: Ja pamiętam! Że kapitan przegranych idzie do skrzyni. Cody: Chcecie ją.. aaa.. Wzruszył ramionami. Cody: Tak chyba nawet lepiej będzie. Victor: A więc nadzieja. Uniósł kostkę. Victor: By wyrzucić kolejne pięć. Chris: Będziecie długo tak jeszcze odgrywać scenkę jak z jakiegoś filmu czy rzucicie!? Victor wziął głęboki wdech i rzucił kostką. Zakręciła się kilkakrotnie aż w końcu zatulała się w miejscu. Wszyscy oczekiwali. Miało spaść sześć, gdy nagle wszyscy dmuchnęli na nią i spadło ponownie pięć. Zapanowała euforia. Chris: Nie ogarniam was.. ale wypadacie z gry a Blaineley. Dumnie obniżył linę i wpadła do smolistego dołu. ----- Gwen: W sumie.. Zaczęła liczyć pola przed siebie. Gwen: Jeśli ktoś rzuci pięć to wygraliśmy. Noah: Chociaż tyle. Heatner: Jeśli? Wziął kostkę. Heather: Chyba na pewno! LeShawna: Nie pogardzę nietykalnością, więc nie zawal! Heather: Nie zawalę. Zaczęła kręcić kostką. Heather: Ja mam zwycięstwo we krwi. Zakręciła kostką po czym rzuciła ją. W napięciu wszyscy przyglądali się ostatniemu rzutowi. Były to dosłownie chwile gdy na kostce pojawiła się jej wymarzona liczba. Gwen: Nieprawdopodobne.. LeShawna: Wygrałyśmy! Cała drużyna wpadła w radość. Chris: Mamy zwycięzców! Alejandro: CO!? Nieeeee.... Heather: Haha! Przegraniec. Chris: Paolo zostaje Mistrzem gry w tym tygodniu! Nagle pozostali zaczęli się z nich śmiać. Jen: Nieee... przegrałam. Paolo: Będę mistrzem gry. Uniósł wymownie brwiami w stronę Lindsay. Chris: By nie tracić czasu! Wracamy do hotelu. Camilie. Skierował wzrok na nią. Chris: Zabierz od razu wszystkich pozostałych na narady i głosowanie. Zwycięzcy za mną. I wszyscy rozeszli się ponownie. Alejandro (Pokój Zwierzeń): Brawo, brawo. *klaskał w dłonie* Jestem ciekawe jak teraz poradzą sobie ci, którzy teraz przegrali. Oj.. chyba dam radę. Courtney (Pokój Zwierzeń): Chyba wyszło. Zobaczymy. Jak na razie mimo porażki nie czuję się przegraną. Lepiej, ona jest już w skrzyni. Blaineley (Pokój Zwierzeń): Ci ludzie mnie.. popamiętają! Na dobre! Hotel Po przyjeździe do Hotelu obie grupy natychmiast się rozdzieliły. Pierwsza z nich udała się na trzynaste piętro. Wybór pewnie był nieprzypadkowo, bo trzynasta jest w końcu pechową liczbą. Zawodnicy weszli do środka, gdzie na ścianie wisiały ich zdjęcia. Jedynie zdjęcie Xaviera było przekreślone. Camilie: Dzisiaj oficjalnie spotykamy się na obradach w skarbcu. Duncan: I teraz tak jak wtedy możemy obsmarować trzy osoby. Blaineley: Oj już wiem na kogo ja oddam głosy.. Wkurzona przyjrzała się Cody'emu i Sierrze. Sierra: Co się patrzysz na nas! Wszyscy chcieliśmy przegranej. Blaineley:Naprawdę? Po co coście mnie typowali! Cody: Sama chciałaś, nie pamiętasz? Blaineley: I rzekomo z mojej winy przegraliśmy. Lindsay: Ależ jesteście głupi. Od razu wiadomo, że to wina kapitanki. Jen: Że co! Wrzasnęła na nią. Lindsay: Przecież nic nie robiłaś. Beth: Linds, ale to nie jej wina. Jen: Jedna mądra przynajmniej. Sama się zgodziłam być kapitanem i wiem na kogo będę głosowała. Alejandro: Szczerze chciałbym by była tutaj Heather. Wzruszył ramionami. Alejandro: Ale mamy tutaj kilku innych ciekawszych ludzi. Wymownie spojrzał się na Courtney. Courtney: Pfff... Założyła ręce i wodziła wzrokiem. Camilie: Czyli większość z was podjęła decyzję? Wszyscy zgodzili się ze sobą. Camilie: Więc rozpoczynam głosowanie.... ... ... ... Dalsza cześć pozostaje zamknięta. Ceremonia Po głosowaniu zawodnicy udali się na samą górę. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca na widowni, poza Paolo oraz Chrisem, którzy stali na podeście. Chris: Zadowolony? Paolo: Pewnie! Wyrzucił ręce w górę. Paolo: W końcu jestem Mistrzuniem gry! Chris: I poznasz za chwilę wyniki głosowania. Camilie podeszła i podała mu kartkę z wynikami. Chris: Nim jednak sprawdzę kto został wytypowany, zapraszam Blaineley. Wkurzona wyszła na środek. Chris: Jako iż twoja drużyna przegrała, trafiłaś automatycznie do skrzyni. Blaineley: Nie moja wina. Gnojki mnie wykiwały. Chris: A więc.. Zerknął na kartkę. Chris: Z stanowczą przewagą głosów, zagrożoną osobą jest również Courtney. Courtney: Co proszę!? Chris: Oraz poprzedni Mistrz gry Alejandro. Pewny siebie wyszedł na środek. Chris: Chcesz ich o coś spytać? Paolo: Tak! Zwrócił się do nich. Paolo: Co zaoferujecie, jeśli was zostawię. Courtney: Jestem niezwykle silną, sprawną i dobrze myślącą osobą co stawia mnie na wyskomim miejscu jako sojusznika w grze. Zanudził się słuchając jej słów. Alejandro: Wpadł ci ktoś w oko co nie? Mrugnął do niego. Alejandro: Mogę zdradzić ci parę sztuczek. Paolo: Oooo! świetnie! Blaineley: Ba! Podobnie mogę ci to samo zaoferować. Co więcej, jestem damą jaką trzeba. Paolo: Nie.. Przekręcił głową. Paolo: Wolę zaufać facetowi, ponadto wybrał drużynę dzięki której wygrałem i jestem Mistrzem gry. Dlatego Alejandro otrzymuje z powrotem kluczyki. Latynos podchodzi i bierze swoje klucze. Heather aż kipi ze złości na widowni, widząc iż jest w grze. Obraca się i siada specjalnie obok niej. Paolo: No i trudniejsza decyzja. Courtney: Mogę coś powiedzieć! Paolo: Proszę. Courtney: Naprawdę mogę być twoją wierną sojuszniczką i naprawdę mam potencjał. Nie zmarnuj.. nie zmarnuj tej szansy. Blaineley: Nawet ja już mam więcej klasy niż ty. Courtney: Poza tym widać po niej. Jest starsza, odstaje od nas. Naprawdę chcesz ją trzymać w grze? Chris: Limit czasowy. Skończyłaś? Courtney: Nie.. Jednak została skutecznie uciszona przez Chrisa. Chris: Czas nagli. Paolo: Więc... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... klucze.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... oddaję.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Blaineley. Courtney: CO!? CO!? Blaineley: Hmm.. Dumnym krokiem podeszła i odebrała je. Blaineley: Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Courtney: Ale.. Chris: Nie ma ale. Jest i tyl, dlatego. Została pokierowana do katapulty. Chris: Dzisiejsze ochyctwo. Smoła z naszego wyzwania! Została wrzucona do bańki, która natychmiast wypełniła się lepką i kleistą smołą. Kula została załadowana i wraz z Courtney została ona wystrzelona w siną dal. Camilie natomiast wzięła jej zestaw kluczy i czek pieniężny i pozbyła się ich skutecznie swoją niszczarką. Chris: I w ten oto sposób nasza gromadka zmniejszyła się zaledwie do czternastu osób. Jakie wyzwanie mam na kolejny tydzień? Kto zostanie brutalnie wywalony z gry? I jak wgl to się stało? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! I nastąpiło ściemnienie. Wyniki głosowania + Nagrania z głosowania *Notka Zawodnicy pogrubieni byli w zagrożonej trójce Alejandro (Głosowanie): Bezpiecznym typem będzie Courtney, która jednak będzie musiała się przełamać oraz Duncan, który mimo wszystko jest jednym z większych rywali Beth (Głosowanie): Hmm.. Alejandro zawalił jedno zadanie oraz jakoś wciąż nie do końca trawię obecność Courtney. Nie powinno jej tutaj być. Courtney (Głosowanie): Jen i Alejandro. To oczywiste. Jen jako kapitan nic nie robiła. A Alejandro? Za dużo kłapie i tyle. Duncan (Głosowanie): Skłamałbym, że zależy mi na Courtney. Dlatego głos na nią oraz na Alejandro. Lindsay (Głosowanie): Oddaję swoje głosy na Paola, ponieważ on mnie strasznie przeraża. Victor (Głosowanie): Pewnie, że jeden głos idzie bankowo przeciwko mojej nemezis, Jen. Drugi natomiast idzie na chuderlak Cody'ego. Jen (Głosowanie): Oddaję swój głos przeciwko Victorowi jak i jeden przeciwko samej sobie. Bo szczerze byłam bezużyteczna w tym zadaniu. Blaineley (Głosowanie): Cody! On mnie wybrał i pożałuje tego. Jak i jego dziewczyna Sierra przy okazji, za tą chorą decyzję! Sierra (Głosowanie): OMG! Kolejne głosowanie. I nie martwię się nim. Bo to Courtney może odpadnie, bo na nią głosuję i może jeszcze.. na Alejandro. Nie wzbudza zaufania. Cody (Głosoanie): Ehh.. Sierra mnie przeraża. Wciąż nie odpuszcza, więc muszę na nią głosować. I na Courtney również. Jeśli którejś nie będzie zapanuje spokój. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki